Rough Waters
by T'Riva's Sarek Sanctum
Summary: Kirk discovers Sarek in an unexpected place and condition and decides to step in to handle the matter with his usual enthusiasm, even if the Vulcan proves uncooperative.
1. Chapter 1

**Rough Waters**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>T'Riva**  
><strong>**Pairings: **Kirk/Sarek, original character**  
><strong>**Warnings: **NC-17, sex & humor**  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **Paramount owns these guys, I just take them out to play and don't get paid.**  
><strong>**Summary: **Kirk discovers Sarek in an unexpected place and condition and decides to step in to handle the matter with his usual enthusiasm, even if the Vulcan proves uncooperative.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism <span>always<span> welcome**!

**Reviews very much appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Captain Kirk felt the pull of his sloop the moment he saw the dot of Earth on the viewscreen and exchanged a relieved yet beleaguered look with Spock. They were so close, yet both knew that debriefings would fill most of the many hours of the first several days, and so they had to be patient like good little soldiers and hurry up and wait as they had done so often in dealing with the plodding but exacting military bureaucracy.

He'd hoped Spock would be awaiting him in the hallway when he was finally released himself, but only the Vulcan's pretty little yeoman T'Pira awaited in the dutiful and submissive way most Vulcan woman awaited, with news of further scientific debriefings for all of her superior's momentous discoveries and research. One disadvantage of Spock's dual role as First and Science Officer.

He noticed by the smiles and passing glances of far too many males that she might be considered a hazard. But she stood oblivious but for her bondmate-the young male distraction of the pair assigned as an assistant to Scotty—who awaited her on the Enterprise. The little blue dress provided such cleavage and leg that it always looked almost sacrilegious on a Vulcan female. He often wondered if he should send her bondmate about with her as protection, but that could more likely lead to worse trouble.

He shook the silly thought from his head. Finally, he was on his way to his 39-foot Seleya, named after the mountain where Spock came back to him. Even with the clangs of the cables on masts like maritime bells ringing, and the welcome damp seawater smell that tickled his sinuses he paused in irritation. He had imagined by now that he and Spock would be clustered about a table at Sally O'Shea's little Seafood House and Bar off to the right as he approached the Seleya.

They should have been on the deck surrounded by heat lamps by now, with Spock staring off at all the strange sea noises that seemed to both fascinate and horrify Vulcans. It was a running joke in San Francisco, every now and again a Vulcan crept toward the water and stared. Too often jibbing and practical jokes followed when their curiosity got the better of them. Lured as if by sirens seducing, but wholly disconcerted by the very concept of so much water creating some unquantifiable beast waiting to attack, as a dog watches the sonic floor cleaner hum and maneuver.

Kirk glanced toward the restaurant deck with absolutely no intention of even slowing toward his sloop's calling then almost slid to a stop on the fog-saturated ground. A Vulcan sat alone in the far corner, his back to the water. An odd location for any Vulcan, and certainly not taking advantage of the view. And alone, when Vulcans were even more social than humans, when not requiring solitude for meditation. Certainly an odd sight.

Kirk stepped closer, a little curious, a little concerned. Vulcans were also very proud and independent, tending to hide out like a cat under a bed when seemingly insurmountable problems arose. The Vulcan had looked familiar at first glance, more by general shape and manner of movement. He assumed that as he approached, the familiarity would dissipate, as it so often did. Some unknown Vulcan would nod politely and escape this curious human's intent stare. But it crystallized instead, into the visage of Ambassador Sarek looking unusually absorbed in his thoughts, seemingly unaware of the hullabaloo his mere presence likely caused.

Kirk's growing curiosity and concern veered him toward the steps of the restaurant. He noticed some of the staff's quick head turns and surprise at his return. Then a chorus of smiles greeted him. He jerked his head toward the corner where Sarek sat, quickly gaining permission to continue there. One waitress cut him off with a stern look, then as she saw who he was she blushed, nodded and slipped away. He was sure they were watching out for media for the ambassador, just as they always did for him and Spock. They likely knew of the connections between the three of them just by the smattering of them all over the news far too often.

From the news accounts he was seen almost as Sarek's second son, and fondly referred to often enough. Kirk had always been honored and impressed by that association, but it also stewed his sense of independence, almost tainting his hero image, as if "Daddy" might be helping behind the curtain, though he _had_ every now and then, probably more than either would admit to and he likely ever knew.

He stepped through the row of heat lamps and trees floated over on small anti-grav trays. A semi-wall that likely kept many from noticing Sarek. The Vulcan didn't notice him immediately. Kirk thought that odd, but took advantage of Sarek's distraction. Though slightly more filled out than he had been when they met on the journey to Babel, it was all well-distributed into the more muscled, middle-aged Vulcan form so that his physique was as attractive as it had been, if less lithe. The gray filtered through his hair and slight lines about his face added a distinguished look that enhanced his already attractive appearance, if anything.

He was dressed in the more Terran-looking coat and trousers, and from the angle he'd swear he saw quite a bulge where he shouldn't have been looking. Many might find his eyes wandering there and his notice of such almost incestuous, at least inappropriate given their relationship. They weren't related, Kirk argued to himself, and he'd always noticed attractive beings, no reason to disallow his admiring Sarek that way. He pulled his eyes from the curious image and figured it to be a mix of angles and lighting, and really none of his business.

Sarek jerked his head up, surprised, confused momentarily, as if he didn't recognize Kirk at first. But recognition alit and the usual stone visage took hold almost as suddenly, though a warm twinkle alit in his eyes.

"Captain." It sounded like a greeting and question rolled into one. A little warmer than he'd ever experienced, but they had been through much, and finally both were relieved of the tremendous stress. At least they should have been. He eyed Sarek more closely, his jaw looked tight and his body tense. His eyes seem to dart a bit as if he had something to hide. Kirk had to wonder if he was waiting for someone. Someone he shouldn't be meeting perhaps.

"Ambassador," Kirk offered, sounding it like a greeting and answer in return. Sarek made eye contact but spent more time observing his tea, as if trying to formulate small talk, something Sarek as a diplomat was very adept at, to the point of being quite charming, interesting, even flirtatious when he wanted to be, with any kind of being, any gender. Kirk had always wondered how comfortable Sarek truly was with that. And if he was, why was that?

Sarek stared a few beats longer than normal, as if he expected something more from Kirk.

"I was just heading for my sloop," Kirk said to break the odd logjam of conversation, "and saw you sitting here." He scrunched his face and tilted his head to the side in that Vulcan way of ferreting out information without actually asking. He'd seen it often in both Spock and Sarek, in fact in almost every Vulcan he'd engaged in more than a few words with.

"I…had…matters to consider," Sarek said.

Kirk was reminded strongly of Sarek's evasive responses about his retirement on the Enterprise. The same pauses, the same too-general answer that provided little to no information. Kirk was irritated, but also concerned enough not to show his irritation for fear that Sarek would find some pressing reason to escape. His intuition sent up warning bells, and they had come too far for Kirk to leave Sarek alone with whatever might be the problem. But Vulcans were also notoriously reticent and stubborn.

Sarek looked at war with himself. "I was expecting someone…" he started. Kirk straightened and stepped back as if to leave. "…but I would rather that you stay." He still sounded as if he wasn't quite sure.

"Perhaps an ear might help?" Kirk realized the humor in that too late.

"I've got two with me already…" Sarek looked up with a quirk of an eyebrow, then waved at the seat opposite.

Kirk sat and noticed that Sarek's tea was still full but he continued to stare into it, almost bleakly.

"Rough day?" Kirk asked, trying not to stare at Sarek's odd behavior.

"A rough many." Sarek looked about at the many people. Kirk noticed several turn their heads away a little too quickly. "I had thought I might find some peace and respite here."

"I would've thought you'd have plenty of better places mapped out by now, with all of your years here."

"I didn't want to bother Amanda," he said. He looked almost pinched and shifted in his chair.

Kirk had never seen Sarek do such a thing and had to wonder if it was due to the bulge he thought he'd seen earlier. Did he have a stubborn erection? And why would he be avoiding his own wife, if that were the case? Surely, she'd be quite receptive to such "a problem."

"Every marriage has its bumps." Kirk made it sound as casual and off-the-cuff as possible.

Sarek looked up quickly at that. He paled slightly, a flash of concern subdued quickly. "What reason might you think there is some difficulty in my marriage?"

"Just that you're here and she's there." Kirk already realized how off base he was. He had likely created a concern where none had been.

Sarek looked a little confused but relieved. "To my knowledge, there is no problem with our marriage."

Kirk stared at that. There wasn't the slightest bit of defensiveness in Sarek's tone. It all didn't add up. He would've thought even Sarek's keeping whatever it was from Amanda would bother him at least.

Footsteps approached, and a strikingly beautiful woman popped her head in-human with long auburn hair and brilliant blue eyes, almost a young Amanda, from the pictures he'd seen, but taller, and almost too pretty, too perfect. She looked surprised to see Kirk there. She looked to Sarek in askance.

Sarek stood quickly. "I'll be just a moment," he directed at Kirk. The woman looked unhappy at that, and gave Kirk a chilly look. She had the slight iciness that spoke of a keen businesswoman on the prowl. But as she turned back toward Sarek the look warmed to silky smooth but discreet, and Kirk realized that she had the sophistication and beauty of a very expensive prostitute. The idea rocked Kirk, and he felt anger bubble up within him.

After a quick, quiet conversation Kirk couldn't catch, the woman disappeared and Sarek stepped back to the table. He looked to Kirk expectantly.

"It appears I've interrupted something." Kirk softened the edge but his stare made clear his suspicion.

"I apologize for that. It was not my intention to put you in an awkward position."

Kirk continued his cool look at the ambassador. "I've ruined your plans. She did look like a more…satisfying…prospect for the evening."

Sarek flushed slightly and swallowed. "I had decided to send her away earlier, but had not been able to reach her." He met Kirk's long, hard look. "Sometimes a compromise is not altogether…palatable."

"She looked quite…palatable…to me. Just what was your qualm?"

Sarek's jaw tightened and he looked up a little too quickly. His eyes flashed with his controlled temper. "She was not Amanda."

Kirk thought it interesting that Sarek referred to his wife by name, which he rarely did, but then to say "she was not my wife" might be an ambiguity implying that he wished a different wife, he realized. Sarek would never insult Amanda, even in that small way.

"Every male needs a different flavor at times, I guess." His tight voice bespoke his judgment, even as he felt rather hypocritical. But he wasn't married, or rather… bonded.

Sarek backed his chair as if to stand, but didn't. Kirk tensed, unsure if Sarek wasn't intending physical violence and cut it short with control. Or did he just realize he still had a huge hard-on, especially since little miss smooth-as-silk just left. Sarek closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"You do not understand," Sarek said. "I cannot hold you to thoughtless words."

Kirk's temper flared. "I understand you wanted to thrust your obviously hard cock…"

"Kroykah!" Sarek barely restrained a yell. He was shaking, and Kirk realized he really was barely controlling, that he might have pushed Sarek too far in his own anger and disillusion.

He really knew too little. He could be completely wrong. Kirk calmed his tone to placating. "Perhaps I've misunderstood…"

Sarek rested his hands on the table, saw them obviously shaking, and yanked them off.

Kirk was stunned at Sarek's lack of control. He realized it was more than his words could cause.

"Forgive me, Captain. You are correct in that you may have misunderstood the circumstances. But I did intend copulation with that woman. I would have it be my wife, but…"

Kirk was shocked that Sarek admitted that he arranged extramarital sex, but more so that he might actually have followed through. He had hoped to push Sarek to prove him wrong. There was something more going on. Though he was angry at Sarek for what appeared to be disloyalty, almost adultery, he was concerned. This seemed so utterly unlike him, unlike any sane Vulcan, this lack of control and seeming disloyalty.

Sarek was still shaking, trying to breathe deeply. Kirk could see several patrons trying to overhear what was going on, quite obvious in their attempt to be surreptitious.

"Let's get you out of here," Kirk said softly. If nothing else, they needed privacy.

Sarek didn't look up, only nodded slightly.

They left the restaurant with many eyes upon them. Sarek followed Kirk, oddly. Sarek usually took the lead, without so much as a glance behind him, charging off. Sarek didn't even ask where they headed, another anomaly.

Sarek could have let him leave earlier when he had first started to, lending credence to the assertion Sarek made that he had decided against the other woman. And Kirk had to wonder at Sarek's lack of control and unusual compliance since he had brought up leaving. He had wondered at what he might do should Sarek take off after they left the restaurant. But he was sure that Sarek would follow him, at least so far, without any protest. Yet, he didn't know why.

As he stepped over the hill and the boats came into view, Kirk heard Sarek's footsteps come to an abrupt halt. Kirk turned to see him staring down at the rows of them bobbing in the water.

"It will be private, and quiet," Kirk explained. "I can make you some hot tea, turn on the fireplace and we can talk." He was sure by now that the shaking wasn't actually from the cold, but it gave Sarek an opportunity to allow for that small misunderstanding and save some of his pride.

Sarek only stared at the boats bobbing, frozen. "This is private, and quiet. I have no need of tea." A moist gust of fog sailed through at that moment, almost causing Kirk to chuckle as Sarek glared at it and shivered. It was far too cold and moist out for a Vulcan, and his boat was warm, dry and comfortable, and stocked with Vulcan food and amenities, since Spock spent quite a lot of time there. The distinction between half and full Vulcan was very clear in this instance.

Kirk stood his ground. "We need to talk."

Sarek didn't deny that, but neither did he take a further step.

"You're being illogical," Kirk added.

Sarek's jaw tensed again. "I do not feel comfortable so close to the water." He jerked his head sideways, another Vulcan habit showing distaste or discomfort. He noticed that Sarek didn't deny that he was being illogical, however. A shocking almost-admission for a Vulcan.

"Should you stand there, you'll leave yourself open to ridicule." Kirk tried not to smile. Vulcan pride and curiosity were steadfast and strong, making them vulnerable to manipulation.

"I am sure we could find somewhere more suitable," Sarek said.

Stubbornness added a factor difficult to wrestle.

Kirk held his ground. Negotiations continued. "At least step closer if you don't want our voices to carry."

Sarek looked around suddenly. As if he just remembered that possibility. "I assume then that you cannot step this way."

Kirk smiled at the joust. "I'm not the one to care if someone should overhear."

Sarek blinked at that, appearing nonplussed. He stepped closer and surveyed the ten feet of ground before the drop to the water with concern, as if it might suddenly collapse and toss him into the four feet deep water just beyond. He stared at it, a little confused. "How do the boats float with so little water beneath them, just the physics of displacement…"

Kirk stepped down next to the pier. "Come and see." He wasn't about to mention the steep decline of the ocean floor that led to much deeper water only a matter of feet further. If a Vulcan was already anxious, how would he react to far deeper?

Sarek shook his head. "I do not see the necessity of stepping upon that floating walkway."

Kirk forced himself not to smile. The man would take on civil wars and fleets of Klingons, but not four feet of water. He tried to be more magnanimous and less-culturally biased and remembered his reaction to his first 500-pound sehlat with 12-inch fangs that most Vulcans treated like house cats, but which could kill as a grizzly if in a fret.

Kirk needed to up the ante. He turned and stepped onto the walkway that dipped with his step.

Sarek shifted with discomfort. He obviously needed to talk to Kirk or he would've left already.

Kirk started to walk further down it.

"Wait!" Sarek sounded agitated.

Kirk turned back, but having seen that Sarek had not taken another step, he turned and continued. But it was Sarek's silence that stopped him. He turned with concern.

Sarek had turned away and fell to one knee.

Kirk ran back to him. He couldn't see his face as he was curled over, but he could see his rapid, harsh breathing, and see his pain in the tenseness of his body and his grip on the sprinkling of grass beneath him.

"I'm calling for help!"

"NO!" Sarek yelled, fear obvious in his voice.

"Sir, be reasonable."

"Please, I beg of you." Sarek's tight voice shook with what sounded like pain.

Kirk was shocked at that. As suddenly Sarek stood, if somewhat wobbly.

Kirk reached for him, but Sarek backed away. "Do not touch me, please. I am not unwell. I do not need medical help, I promise you."

He noticed that Sarek was turned away, and thought that strange. He stepped around him and before Sarek could turn away again, he saw the bulge at his crotch clearly.

"Oh God, is it…"

Sarek shook his head. "No, not for several weeks. But it builds. I haven't been able to… I can't meditate, so it has been difficult."

Kirk was more confused than ever. "Then I don't understand why you don't go to Amanda?"

"I have! Last night, this morning and afternoon. She is not so young anymore. It is not fair to her. I should be able to…"

"This would kill her if she knew."

"That is precisely why she won't," his voice shook with anger and promise. "I will not have her feel she is not "good enough". She has always worried she could not fulfill her duties as my wife, but this is not her fault! She will have enough to contend with during my Time."

"But Sarek…"

"She would only blame herself, even while she let me use her until she hemorrhaged. Do you not see?" His tone was pleading. "Let me protect her. Please."

"Damn it, Sarek. Just come to the boat and we'll find an answer." 

End of Chapter One (Chapter Two coming soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sarek looked up, hopeful. "You have always found solutions, even when there seemed none. Perhaps…"

Kirk held out his hand, though he was tempted to grab the stubborn Vulcan and drag him down the dock, into the boat, if it were at all possible, even if he stunned him. Ambassador Sarek was a tall man, and Vulcans were unusually heavy due to their higher percentage of muscle that was also denser. And the dock was authentic wood floating upon the water.

"Just a moment…" Sarek closed his eyes, preparing for the touch, Kirk realized.

Then he reached up and Kirk pulled his arm around his shoulders, and put his own around Sarek's waist. He could feel Sarek still shaking, but realized the length and breadth of the touch had to be quite a strain on his already embattled system.

"Just follow my lead. Focus on each step." It would almost have been comical, the increase in Sarek's respiration, the spike of tension in his body each time the walkway dipped. Kirk could even feel the tension mount as Sarek glanced toward the water, and again as he must have noticed its true depth beneath the boats.

"Don't look at the water. Look to the boat. The red one on the left." He could feel Sarek's shaking increase. Could feel him fighting his urges and furor of emotion just beneath his artificial fortress of calm quickly weakening. Just the edges Kirk could sense caused his adrenaline to rush, as if he were escorting a ferocious beast who might momentarily slash him to pieces.

"We must hurry!" Sarek whispered with urgency.

They moved faster. The walkway dipped harder. Kirk felt as if Sarek might yank his arm from his shoulder. His shaking was starting to jerk Kirk about so that he feared they might bother tumble off into the water. He realized he wasn't even sure Sarek could swim, but with the heavy clothing he wore drenched and greater muscle mass that weighted a body rather than floated, would there even be a chance of rescue? He'd plummet to the bottom. He decided that now would not be a good time to ask.

Kirk grabbed at every pole and post for a handhold. Watched the edges of the walkway and the water that seemed nearer with each step.

Finally, the boat was to the left. He pressed Sarek toward it. The Vulcan had been so focused on moving forward and fast that he'd almost missed it. Kirk held him tight as he stumbled. His legs were wobbly, giving way. With the instability of the platform, and Sarek's size and weight, they'd be lost if he collapsed.

With likely seconds left, as he felt Sarek's fear swell, he yelled "hold on" to get through to the Vulcan, and shoved him towards the door handholds. Sarek grabbed at them, his whole body shuddering, his eyes closed. Holding on for dear life as they heard the water slapping against the boat. Kirk heard voices, too close for comfort.

"Everything okay?" From a voice he didn't recognize. He could hear someone approach. See the light of a flashlight flick about them. He could hear other doors swing open. See boats lighting up at what must have sounded like a commotion. Then, "My god, is that a Vulcan!"

Kirk waved at them as casually as he could while holding a Vulcan collapsed against his boat, almost slipping between the dock and boat, into the cold, dark water. He noticed Sarek turn his face toward the boat so he might not be recognized, and was thankful for that amount of awareness, likely instinct, at least. They certainly didn't need the media, Federation Security, not to mention Sarek's bodyguards, swarming in!

He tried not to think of how it looked: Sarek drugged and strong-armed down to a place noVulcan would voluntarily go. His boat would likely be watched to make sure it went nowhere, and a few coms might need to be placed to keep trouble at bay. But most of the folk in these boats knew him and that his relationships to Vulcans in general was above reproach. Likely, they would give him the benefit of the doubt. Likely, at worst they might watch his movements or saunter over to check on the two of them. Not that Sarek was in any shape to fake being fine, but he'd deal with that if it happened.

He opened the door and lugged Sarek through, unwieldy and half-aware; he kept his arms out to grab at handholds at least. Together they all but tumbled inside. He pulled Sarek, still stumbling, onto the couch. Grabbed a thick, wool blanket kept for Spock if he could talk him into visiting, ever, and threw it over him even as he closed and secured the door. He cranked the heat and the fireplace, and turned to check Sarek. His eyes were glazed and half-closed. He was still shuddering.

Kirk pulled out the medical emergency drawer, and rifled through for the single-use tranquilizers that helped slow a Vulcan's system in almost any emergency. He felt badly for what Sarek had been through, but it was the closest place, and likely Sarek wouldn't have made it anywhere else without far more attention and risk.

He emptied one of the tranquilizers into his arm and watched. The shuddering slowed but he still didn't look well at all. A second might put him out, which might be a dangerous delay for his problem. He waited the few minutes to see the dosage take effect. Sarek's eyes cleared somewhat, though he looked sleepy and a little disconcerted. He looked about as if he again realized where they were, eyeing the walls as if they might approach stealthily upon him like some predator.

"It is small," Sarek said.

Kirk smiled, realizing that Sarek meant no insult but was unused to small spaces, except perhaps the elevator. Big rooms in big houses, a big office and big council chambers.

He looked back at the door; seemed to be surprised that it was closed, then twisted and spied the curtains pulled on each of the windows. He tensed like a trapped animal and Kirk reconsidered the second sedative for a moment.

Sarek looked confused. "My respiration has decreased to lower than normal, as has my heart rate."

Kirk look concerned. "I gave you a sedative. Didn't you notice?"

Sarek shook his head.

He looked a tinge gray still, which gave Kirk pause. A Vulcan had to be seriously ill to lose circulation. "How do you feel?"

"Better now that we are not touching." Sarek seemed to ponder how that sounded and closed his eyes. "I didn't mean any insult by that. I'm not quite the diplomat this evening."

Kirk smiled. "I know. Don't worry." He smiled, awaiting the response that Vulcans don't worry, but Sarek didn't respond, only shuddered again.

"It will be warm soon."

Sarek nodded, then collapsed onto the couch in obvious pain. His breathing was suddenly labored, his hands buried into his chest as his legs pulled up.

Kirk stood, about to grab him, then realized he couldn't. He snared another of the sedative hypos and plunged it into Sarek's shoulder. He watched as the pain subsided, but it would come back soon enough. These pains were merely the body's warning that the need must be met soon he knew. Luckily, they didn't last long, but they would accelerate and only get worse. The sedatives could do little but calm the fear and slow his respiration and heart rate.

Sarek looked up, glassy-eyed but finally focused on Kirk.

"We need to talk this through," Kirk said in his most authoritative voice. "Now."

"Yes. Forgive me." Sarek leaned back. "I should not have brought you into this."

"I'm glad you did. I don't think you needed her. Or the possible entanglements should something go wrong."

Sarek looked confused at that. "I think it is all but apparent I did…need her." His eyes finally fastened on the captain's, then his eyes swept Kirk's body. Sarek shook his head as if to clear it.

But Kirk noticed the quick perusal, and realized that Sarek wanted him. He wasn't sure if it was only the coming Time affecting him. If he even had any tendencies towards males normally. But he was sure that Sarek would never admit such, for fear of Kirk feeling obligated in some way, or even out of his need for privacy. He had to wonder if it could be that simple.

"How many of the sedatives do you have?" Sarek asked, his voice a bit slurred. He didn't look at Kirk as he spoke, which was unlike him. He had to wonder if Sarek was trying to divert his body's demand for one so close, even though male.

"A small box," Kirk said. "Ten, I think." He didn't like where this was heading.

"With enough of them, I will lose consciousness."

Kirk shook his head. "Enough and you'll be dead. That doesn't solve anything."

But Sarek didn't seem to hear. As if in some tunnel vision of panic. "If we call the embassy…Soran…he will find someone discreet…among the staff. There are those ready… can retrieve me…by aircar…"

"We don't know how much," Kirk said. "It's not safe!" What a time for McCoy to be off on some excursion.

It made no sense to Kirk. All of this started out to protect Amanda and for discretion. A staff member, in the embassy would be right under Amanda's nose, and that staff member wouldn't conveniently disappear. A constant reminder, and many in the staff would likely know then. It could easily be leaked. Even in the embassy, there were those who resented Amanda, and might take such an opportunity. Suddenly Sarek wasn't making any sense. Then in his condition, he might not anyway.

Sarek crumpled again and Kirk again went to catch him but realized he couldn't touch him or he would make it worse. The pains were coming even sooner, like labor pains, but instead of a child, there would be death.

"But I thought you wanted this private," Kirk argued. "Discreet."

"Too late…I can't…don't want…hurt you…at risk…" He shuddered again, his pants bulged and he groaned, pressing his face into the seat cushion.

"Do you need a meld? Something only a Vulcan can provide?" He was sure this wasn't true, but needed to get rid of the road blocks, to allay Sarek's arguments.

Sarek shook his head.

"Just release?" Likely many times from what he knew of Vulcan biology.

"Yes, but not with…manipulation. Need to enter. Sedatives, James, please…call them…" He could see Sarek's hands shaking, hear his panting through what must be incredible pain for Sarek not to be able to control it, for him to allow Kirk to see him so.

"Gender, Sarek, does gender matter?"

Sarek looked confused. "No, the embassy will have either…"

"But does it matter to you?" Kirk said, as he moved closer to Sarek and slipped off his coat and tunic so that he was bare-chested. It would be such an easy answer. For now, and the next time, at least. He placed his hand near Sarek's straining crotch. They respected each other, admired each other. Kirk had had sex with men when he was younger, and he was certainly stronger and better able to deal with Sarek's needs than Amanda could be, could at least offer a respite for her.

Sarek stared at him, gasping. He looked a little far gone for such a decision, but it was safer, simpler, and solved everything. He had never surveyed Sarek with thoughts of having something of him so intimate. But when Sarek had briefly scanned his body, it had excited him, and seeing Sarek splayed out beneath him, his hair ruffled into waves, his body so hungry and his eyes filled with need, he wanted him.

Sarek seemed to understand suddenly. "James, no…"

"You don't want me?"

"I…you…don't need to do this…" Sarek said between gasps, but he stared at his naked chest as if he was becoming aware of the possibility.

Kirk reached for that bulge. Laid his hand upon it.

Sarek's whole body arched as he cried out.

Kirk had to wonder how excited he could make a Vulcan just by manipulation, if they could only get release through entering an orifice.

"Kirk…James…don't…not just for me…"

Kirk almost laughed. He snared the clasp of Sarek's pants. "Sarek, you make me feel so selfish sometimes."

**End of Chapter Two** (Chapter Three coming soon!)


End file.
